


Crisp Leaves

by AVeryBoredOtaku



Series: Changing Seasons [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Magic, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryBoredOtaku/pseuds/AVeryBoredOtaku
Summary: "For those of us who will be soon leaving, remember where you came from. No matter how far you run, how long you have been gone, or how much you want to leave it behind, you will always come back here."~*~*~*~Miss Smith said that on the last day of Sophomore year to my fellow members for the restoration committee. Those words hit hard because of how true they would become in the following year. The past I had tried to hide so badly-Hojo, the deaths, and all I had lost.- it all came rushing back. I had done so much to forget: joining the Reapers, becoming a high school student, and trying to live a normal life but none of it could erase the past and the scars it had left. I wasn't surprised when I became a hunted animal, but what transpired was something that I could have never predicted.
Relationships: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Genesis Rhapsodos/Reader, Hope Estheim/Reader, Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader, Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Tifa Lockhart/Reader, Xion (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Series: Changing Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833760
Kudos: 3





	Crisp Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of something I wrote when I was 12 and I hope you like it. Thank you for reading it.  
> ~*~*~*~  
> The whole last day of school being lawless is based off what the last day of school at my HS looks like so yeah. It is crazy.

Summer was just three hours away. The "borrowed" movie comes to a close on the teacher's projector as the freshman enter the classroom with food in their arms. Chips, soda, candy, coffee, and anything they could grab at the convenience store across from the school was there. 

"Ventus." Aqua sighs with an exasperated tone, seeing the boy with food in his arms. "You aren't supposed to go off campus. You're just a freshmen."

"But Aqua, none of the teachers are enforcing the rules or even taking attendance." Ventus begs.

As you were about to respond, Riku calls your name and tosses you the drink you requested and a bag of donuts. Walking towards Riku, you see Axel setting down the boxes of pizza, salad, and chicken wings. 

Dante, detecting the smell of pizza, walks to where you stood and reaches to grab a slice until- SMACK. "What was that for, (y/n)?" Dante asks, miffed.

"That pizza can be eaten once we get through the end of the year's closing speech." You snap at him. "Why are you even here?"

"Well, I did help your little group." Dante says. "When is she going to speak?"

Mrs. Smith, in all her glory, stands on a desk and says, "As soon as you two quiet down." Smith looks over the crowd with warm eyes. "The school year will be coming to an end soon, and I can't say how proud of you I am. All of you, every one of you have grown so much, and many of you are going to your next stage of life." Her amber eyes drift to Cloud, Leon, Tifa, Aqua, and Terra. "For those of us who will be soon leaving, remember where you came from. No matter how far you run, how long you have been gone, or how much you want to leave it behind, you will always come back here. Thank you for making this school year one to remember, all of you. At the start of next school year will be brand new days." 

Prompto snaps a few pictures before June Smith steps down from the table, and then everyone dives for the food. 

"Who got pizza with olives on it?"

"Coffee!" Yells Miss Smith as she swipes a can.

"There should be one without olives, Dante!"

"This looks like a good picture."

"That's it. I've come up with a new recipe!"

"Is there any Cup Noodles, Iggy?"

"Hey, who stole my Bubba Tea?!" Yuffie shouts.

Riku, seeing Sora running to the bowl of candy, dives to keep him away from it with the help of Roxas and Kairi. "No, Sora!"

Aqua, unsure what to do, buries her face in her hands.

Then, as sharp as thunder, Lightning yells. "Everyone, calm down!" The room grows quiet, "We are supposed to be the last defense for this town, not a bunch of squabbling people fighting over food."

Smith speaks up, "Thank you for that reminder, Lightning. Now, who is ready to watch something?"

~*~*~*~

Screams fill the room as the movie, _Sinister_ , shows a rather gruesome death. Prompto hides behind a pillow on the couch in the back of the classroom. Riku, Sora, and Kairi share a blanket, similar to the other trios in the room. You, however, are situated between Lightning and Prompto with your head on Lightning's shoulder.

"That death wasn't so bad, Prompto." You yawn, tired from your late work night. "I've seen worse on the job."

"(y/n). This movie is basically torture porn. HOW have you seen stuff worse than this?" He asks.

You chuckle, "You're a spring flower, Prompto. You're lucky you never had to work with Alucard and Sera. That teaches you never to be afraid of blood... or guts... or really anything."

Lightning mumbles, "Remind me not to get assigned a mission with you."

As you were about to respond, you get a text from Reno. ' _Yo, you and Dante have a job. Go to headquarters for the briefing.'_

You sigh and get up. "Gotta go."

You hear a few byes as you kick Dante in the shin to wake him up. "Mission, Dante. I'm driving today."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get there." He mumbles, dragging his feet.


End file.
